


Scarf

by SmilingSanji



Category: One Piece
Genre: Big Brother!Katakuri, Brother-Sister Relationships, Child!Reader - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 14:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15511521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmilingSanji/pseuds/SmilingSanji
Summary: Everybody knows that children are curious by nature.





	Scarf

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this one-shot while I finish the third chapter of His. Nothing serious, just a sweet brother/sister interaction.

It was one of Big Mom's many parties. 

Katakuri was sitting on a couch drinking some tea, his long legs crossed as he watched his siblings and his mother indulging themselves with sweets and small talks. This party was particular, since only the members of the family were invited. Big Mom wanted to gather the whole family since it's been a long time since this happened. 

While he was lost in his thoughts, Katakuri heard a soft pressure on the couch; he lowered his gaze and saw one of his many little sisters trying to climb the giant sized couch designed for big humans like Big Mom or Katakuri himself. He helped the child to sit on the couch and then felt a small pressure on his left thigh.

The little girl was resting her tiny hands on her brother's thigh and her little gaze was directed towards his face.

"Is there anything you need, y/n?" Asked the man.

"Katakuri nii-san, why you're always wearing that scarf?" The little girl questioned. 

Katakuri frowned, he wasn't sure expecting this question, even if he was the man that kept the Big Mom Pirates going, the rock on which his brothers and sisters could always rely on, everyone of them, even the youngest ones, knew that there were some boundaries that could not be passed, and knew that they had to keep a certain distance. Although, the man didn't lost his composure. 

"Because I like it." Was Katakuri's answer.

"But why you never ever take it off? Not even when you sleep?"

He frowned again, "who told you this?"

"Brother Perospero" said the child.

"His mouth is as big as his tongue is long" thought Katakuri rolling his eyes.

"Kata-nii, I asked you something!" Said the child slightly pouting. 

"It's nothing to concern yourself with, y/n." Katakuri said calmly. 

The child raised a brow, and Katakuri understood that she didn't understand.

"It's not important, y/n, why don't you go to play with the others?" The man said hoping to be finally left alone.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" Said the little girl with puppy dog eyes, he knew this strategy of hers, and still couldn't do anything against it.

"Okay" said Katakuri with a sigh, "come here, and I'll tell you the story behind this scarf", placing the small child on his leg.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please rate and comment I care about your opinion!!!


End file.
